


Voler

by Shanyme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyme/pseuds/Shanyme
Summary: Une triste fin pour Harry Potter.





	Voler

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Warning : Viol implicite, pédophilie.
> 
> J'importe cette histoire de mon compte FF.net

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, les oiseaux migrent vers les pays chauds.  
Je les envie de pouvoir changer d'endroit, de n'avoir aucun soucis, autre que de voler là-haut.  
J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un claquement sourd.  
Je sais que c'est LUI qui vient de rentrer de sa tournée des bars avec ses amis.  
J'ai peur, mais je sais que je ne dois rien laisser paraître sur mon visage d'enfant.  
Je regarde toujours ses oiseaux, ses êtres qui sont libres et qui peuvent s'échapper n'importe où.  
J'écoute le bruit de SES pas, qui montent les escaliers pour se diriger directement vers ma chambre.  
Je ne détourne pas mon regard du ciel, ne voulant pas rentrer les siens.  
Je frisonne quand Il me caresse, quand Il m'enlace.  
Je ferme les yeux sur ces créatures que j'envie, pour me diriger tout droit dans mon imagination.  
Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps, je me suis habitué à me dissocier de mon corps, rêvant d'être ailleurs.  
Je prie que maman et papa viennent me défaire de cette étreinte malsaine.  
J'ouvre les yeux pour voir que, je me retrouvais au-dessus de nos corps imbriqués.  
Je dis "au revoir", à cette vie, à cette personne qui aurait dû prendre soin de moi.  
Je dis "au revoir" à mon oncle qui a volé mon innocence, il y a de ça trois ans.  
Je regarde une dernière fois ma vie, avant de m'envoler avec ces oiseaux.

Le lendemain, mon oncle et sa famille furent arrêtés pour maltraitance, pédophilie et homicide involontaire sur un enfant de 13 ans. Ils furent dénoncés par un appel anonyme. C'est ainsi que s'achève la vie du garçon-qui-a-survit, de ma vie, de moi ....Harry Potter.


End file.
